More and more users now drive a car to visit relatives, explore and travel. When the users go to destinations they are not familiar with, they will rely on using smart terminals to make a map query. The users may view and choose travel routes by entering the destinations into the smart terminals. Therefore, to a large extent, the use of the maps provides convenience in one's life.
At present, before map images are formed, the collection of map image data is normally completed using a plurality of tools, such as an inertial measurement unit (IMU), a global positioning system (GPS) or a light detection and ranging (LIDAR), then the data is fused to form the map data.
The IMU mainly includes two parts, namely a gyroscope and an accelerometer, both of which may have a direct impact on the accuracy of the image data measured by the IMU. The gyroscope is mainly used for measuring angular velocity information of a moving object, the accelerometer is mainly used for measuring acceleration information of the moving object, and the IMU may obtain motion morphology of the moving object based on calculation of the information measured.
The GPS mainly includes three parts, namely a space constellation, a ground monitor and a user device, all of which may have a direct impact on the accuracy of the image data obtained by the GPS. Generally consisting of twenty-four satellites, the space constellation is used for measuring the image data of a ground object in real time. The ground monitor is used for receiving the map data of the object which are sent by a satellite of the space constellation and obtained by the satellite through measurement. The user device is used for performing calculation on the map data of the object to obtain location information of the object.
The LIDAR mainly uses the IMU and the GPS for laser scanning. Data measured by the LIDAR are point cloud data, that is, the measured data are a series of discrete points of an object surface model. The point cloud data include spatial three-dimensional information and laser intensity information of the object. A sensor in the LIDAR transmits laser beams to the ground or the object surface, the laser beams may reflect when encountering a barrier. Reflected energy of the laser beams is recorded by the sensor and taken as the laser intensity information, and the reflectivity of the laser beams may be obtained based on calculation using the laser intensity information.
Generally, to ensure the diversity and comprehensiveness of the map data obtained by measuring, collection tracks of the obtained map data may be repeatedly collected using the above tools. After the collection of the map data, a high-accuracy map may be finally obtained by associating the corresponding map data obtained by multiple collections using the GPS or the IMU.
However, the existing technologies have the following defects: when associating the corresponding map data obtained by multiple collections using the GPS or the IMU, misalignment of the objects may occur in the map image obtained after the association due to the limitations in measurement accuracy of the tools per se, and calculation accuracy, which leads to ghosting of the object in the map image in the user's eyes, thereby seriously affecting the use experience.